


Apartments

by tophaehae



Series: Unbothered Couple [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophaehae/pseuds/tophaehae
Summary: Leeteuk is confused. Donghae is in love. Hyukjae is a sap. Heechul is soft for animals. Shimkoong is Shimkoong.(or How Hyukjae asked Donghae to move in and the hyungs were left confused because, isn't that what they were already doing?)





	Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for imagining how the suju group chat works <3 I'm working on another part of this series that may or may not be chaptered. Been putting off a lot of work so I'm really enjoying the creative output and I hope you guys are too!

After the day’s schedules and the upcoming 30-hour flight he has to survive through, all Leeteuk really wanted to do was curl up in his extremely comfortable white sheets with Shimkoong and finish watching Na Pd-nim's _Newly Wed Diaries_ , which he had put off for a whole year because of busy schedules. 

He’s in a daze and completely out of it that he doesn’t even realize that there are people in his kitchen. 

“Hyung, you don’t look so good.” Hyukjae says as he gets up from the dining table to put his palm against Leeteuk’s forehead. 

“Hello, people who don’t live here” Leeteuk manages to swat Hyukjae’s hand away. And just as he does that, he feels a little bit dizzy and falters a step. He puts his things down on the counter and notices Heechul, with Shimkoong on his lap. 

“Yah, Jungsoo, you really have to take care of yourself. We’re not 20 anymore. Isn’t that right koongie? Your appa isn’t 20 anymore is he?” Heechul ends up completely absorbed in Shimkoong. 

“Manager hyung told us you aren’t feeling so well so Hyuk and I decided to come up and cook for you. We ran into Heechul hyung in the elevators and decided to crash your place. You don’t look so well, so, sit down hyung, the soup’s almost finished.” Donghae says while stirring the contents of the pot. He's finally wearing the glasses Eunhyuk had gotten for him, _thank god_.

Leeteuk has never—and probably won’t ever—turn down any of his members. He walks towards the table and on his way, steals Shimkoong away from Heechul.

“Heechul-ah, when are you leaving for Hawaii?” Leeteuk starts as he tries to tie up Shimkoong's hair. 

“Tomorrow actually, can you even leave for Chile looking like that? Why don’t you take the later flight with Siwon?” Heechul says, sitting across Leeteuk to play with Shimkoong. 

“Can I?” Leeteuk looks at Eunhyuk with pleading eyes. God knows a later flight will allow him more time to stay in bed. Plus, travelling with lesser members means a lesser gathering of people which, Leeteuk desperately needs. He has to get away from cameras that would be able to spot how poorly he's been feeling and really, the last thing he wants to do is worry the fans and have them get angry at him for pushing to travel and perform. 

“Of course hyung, let me call him up to fix it.” Eunhyuk says. 

“Thank you, Eunhyuk-ah.”

“Of course, hyung. I, uhm.. actually have another purpose for visiting you.”

“Go on then, what is it?”

Eunhyuk looks at Donghae and then to Leeteuk. He scratches the back of his neck and laughs. “I—wanted to know if.. you’re alright with me asking Donghae to move in with me.”

Donghae drops the ladle he was using to stir the soup with in the pot. His face and neck goes completely red and Leeteuk finds himself extremely confused. 

“Isn’t that what you guys are already doing?” Heechul says, motioning for Leeteuk to put Shimkoong on the table so he can play with her.

“What do you call your living situation now?” Leeteuk says, setting Shimkoong down on the table and blowing into her fur. 

“Is this your way of making it seem romantic, because, gotta say Hyukjae, this is extremely lame.” Heechul replies, following Leeteuk’s lead. “Should I get a new house for my pets, I feel like the apartment downstairs is a bit too crowded for the 4 of them don't you think?” He adds. 

“Hyung, shut up. Really?? You wanna move in together? With me?” Donghae manages to smile and take tentative steps towards Hyukjae.

“Well, yeah, I mean… your apartment is useless and don’t you think it’d be nice to move into a bigger place like hyung’s?”

“Well.. yeah, but, I thought you wanted ‘ _personal space_ ’ wasn't that the point of living separately in the dorms?”

“Its not like we actually followed that.. but thats— Lee Donghae, will you move in with me?” Hyukjae finally says getting down on one knee. 

“I really don’t get why they have to have this conversation here. I mean, they have two perfectly furnished apartments downstairs.” Leeteuk says to Heechul over Shimkoong’s head. "Your uncles are odd, don't you think Koongie?"

“Yah, Lee Hyukjae, are you proposing? You’re both so dramatic. You’ve been living together for years, this is just having both your names on one lease. Will that cause any problems?" Heechul looks at Leeteuk who's completely charmed by Shimkoong once again.

“Hyung, please don’t ruin the moment. And yes, Lee Hyukjae, I’d love to move in with you.” Donghae finally says as he wraps his arms around Hyukae and kisses him. 

Leeteuk snaps a picture and sends it to the group chat with the caption: **_they’re moving in together.. Did any of you know that they weren’t living together?_**

A series of replies come rushing in. 

_**Shindong:** Isn’t that what they’ve already been doing? I’m so confused???  
 **Kyuhyun:** Are you guys all together? I just got out of work you should’ve called. Heechul hyung!!! Answer your phone!!!!  
 **Yesung:** What time’s our flight tomorrow?   
**Sungmin:** I’ll send over a box of persimonns! Congratulations!  
 **Siwon:**??? Wasn’t aware that they weren’t living together? Teukie hyung! I can bring some tiger balm for you. My cousins sent over a box from Hong Kong and you can use it to ease the whatever you're feeling!! See you! Love you guys!!!!!  
 **Kangin:** idiots. Congrats!  
 **Ryeowook:** chukahae hyung!!! Can I move into your old apartment?  
 **Kyuhyun:** Yah! Kim Ryeowook, don't leave me in the dorms. _

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO!!! I'm a sucker for Na Young-seok PD's variety shows!!!! Looking for friends who love NJJTW!!!!! Probably be including a lot of those references in here. Also, did anyone catch the F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference? hehe


End file.
